Nightmare
by Doublebee
Summary: When Ryou has a nightmare, how far is Bakura willing to go to comfort him? Tendershipping oneshot. Pretty fluffy if you ask me!


**Alright, so Bakura sounds kinda OOC in this one, but that's only because it's his THOUGHTS. Y'know, just because a person is a jerk on the outside, doesn't mean they aren't all ponies and rainbows on the inside. So, I thought we'd give Bakura a chance to… be sickly sweet over little Ryou. Well, enjoy guys! **

_Italics_** mean they're speaking through the mind link, FYI.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. **

Bakura's P.O.V:

I sulk in the dark shadows of the night, watching the little hikari as he slips under his covers, not aware at all I'm there, hiding from him. The boy sighs as he lies back, hitting the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. Never in my long, long, overly long life have I seen a creature of his beauty.

His hand reaches over to the nightstand, where our Ring resides in the nighttime hours. (1) His pale fingers brush over the metal, it makes the slightest "tink!" in his fingertips. After he's utterly sure he has touched every part of the Ring, he smiles to himself softly, taking his hand back under the covers as he turns on his side, and in a matter of moments, drifts off to sleep.

_Goodnight, spirit…_he thinks tiredly, but loud enough I am able to hear.

I smile a tad in the darkness, keeping my cover from him. _Pleasant sleep, hikari._

His breathing slows greatly, which actually almost frightens me a tad. He looks in total peace as he slowly draws a breath in, and pushes it out, equally as slow. It's truly beautiful to watch, even if it happens the same the entire night.

Each time this boy goes to bed, I watch in the shadows. He thinks I am in my own room, sleeping myself. Of course, who said the King of Thieves needed much rest?

He stirs a bit tonight, and I bite my lip, hoping I have not caused it. I check my thoughts, making sure they're silent. I check my hiding spot, making sure I am not creating noise to keep my hikari up. Check and check.

So why is he moaning now?

He groans, rolling over and yanking the blankets to his chin, his entire body curling up. His breathing becomes a tad rapid, and I feel my own heart begin to pump harsher in my chest. Sure, I scream and belt this poor child, leaving dark bruises and scars, but whenever I see a scratch on this child that's not from my doing, it enrages me.

_Ryou_, I mumble through our link. He does not wake up, only groans a bit more and whips his head to the side. I don't understand what he's saying, but I cannot watch my hikari suffer anymore.

I stand carefully, sliding out from my hiding spot- the tiny wedge behind the bedroom door. Silently, I stroll over to his bedside, looking down upon the boy. He sighs in his sleep before slamming his head to the other side of his pillow. I honestly thought his neck might've snapped off if he tossed any harder.

He mumbles a name I cannot understand, before wincing in pain. I swallow my rage that bubbles up in my throat and stare at my hikari, hoping he will return to normal in the next 30 seconds. Unfortunately, he sighs again in his sleep before yelling:

"Stop!"

My eyes widen and my brows rise. Stop? I haven't touched him! I haven't spoken a word to him since dinner! Confused, I tilt my head at the sleeping boy, unsure of what he means. Until it hits me, fairly hard.

A nightmare. Ryou's having a nightmare.

Making sure I do not wake him, I slowly ease myself onto the end of his bed, never taking my eyes off him. He's sweating now, his face twisted in a tight frown.

_Ryou_, I whisper again through our link. This time, he whips his arm over, curling it up to his neck. He stays silent for a moment longer before he begins talking again.

"Bakura..." he slurs, his face more twisted then before. I turn to him, thinking he is awake.

He fidgets again, slamming his arms to the mattress. "No!"

I think for a moment at these words until my mind screams the answer, one which I regret to admit.

Ryou is having a nightmare, and it's about me.

I frown silently to myself, sighing softly as I continue to watch the boy. He groans a little more, his hair spilling messily over the pillow. He looks horrified, and it's my fault. I can't comfort him, I'd give me away. But I can't stand to watch this anymore.

I get up from his bed, and tiptoe to the door. My hand grabs the knob, and I look back at little Ryou. He's sniffling. SNIFFLING for Ra's sake! He looks so cute, in an "oh-my-gods-I'm-being-killed-from-the-inside" kind of way. Unable to leave the boy, I turn to my only other option I'm willing to give.

I walk silently back over to my hikari, who nuzzles his cheek into the pillow, trying to gain comfort from it. I let out a long sigh through my teeth before I sit back don on the bed, this time, much closer to its occupant. Ryou does not wake, only hugs the pillow tighter. I lay down on my side and slowly and carefully, draw may long arms around Ryou's. I pull him a tiny bit closer; I can smell his sweet hair shampoo. He turns over, towards me.

That's when those big, curious brown eyes of his open a bit, tiny slits, as he looks at me. A small smile plays on his lips, and I cannot help but return the favor. He nuzzles his head on the pillow so he is closer to me.

_Spirit…?_ He wonders quietly.

I sigh a bit, growing more comfortable here with him. _Go back to sleep, Ryou._

He nods a bit before yawning, and soon his breathing evens again. I watch him for only a tiny while more before my eyelids grow heavy themselves, and I find myself asleep with him.

**(1): The "Ring" is the Millennium Ring. Not a wedding ring. Just to clear that up.**

**C'mon, you can't tell me that wasn't cute. I thought Bakura needed a tender side…Oh gee, TENDERSHIPPING. Huh. Can't figure THAT one out. XD Anyways, if you like, hooray. You hate, that sucks. And, see that little review button? Be pretty cool if you clicked it.**


End file.
